1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication device management system, and in particular collection method of a communication device management system with a dynamic capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional data path for upgrading a communication device 10. The capabilities of the communication device 10 are determined when fabricated. A User Agent Profile (UAProf) describing capabilities of communication device 10 is stored in a database 16 of a second server 15. Most of the second servers 15 are set up by the factories that manufacture the communication device 10. The UAProf stored in the database 16 of the second server 15 comprises the initial software/hardware capabilities of the communication device 10.
When a user wants to surf the internet, a built-in browser 11 of the communication device 10 has to transfer URL of the UAProf to a first server 13 through the internet 12. When the URL of the UAProf is received by the first server 13, a request for the content of the UAProf is sent to the second server 15. Most first servers 13 are configured by a Telecommunication Company which provides services to users.
In addition, if the communication device 10 transfers both the URL of the UAProf and a User Agent Profile Difference (UAProf-Diff) to the first server 13, the first server 13 will send a request to the second server 15 to obtain the content of the UAProf according to URL of the UAProf, and combine the UAProf and UAProf-Diff to update the UAProf of the communication device 10. UAProf-Diff may be the difference between various types of communication devices of the same brand. In addition, the UAProf-Diff can be pre-stored in the communication device 10 when fabricated.
To enhance performance, first server 13 stores correct UAProfs corresponding to each user in a database 14 of the first server 13 in order to reduce the time required to request the UAProf content from the second server.
When a user uses a built-in browser 11 of communication device 10 to access on-line services through internet 12, information server 17 provides data or format transformed data to communication device 10 according to the correct UAProf stored in database 14 of first server 13. In addition, data provided by information server 17 can be the contents of web pages or files.
Under conventional architecture, a communication device can only transfer the URL of the UAProf and UAProf-Diff stored in the communication device when fabricated to the server that is set up by a Telecommunication Company. Due to the ability to enhance the capabilities of a communication device, the capabilities of the communication device may vary. The capabilities of the communication device can be changed through updating software or adding pluggable accessories such as a camera module, a TV receiver and a portable keyboard, but the servers set up by Telecommunication Company have no idea about changes to the communication device after fabrication. When a user uses the built-in browser of the communication device to access on-line services through the Internet, the servers set up by Telecommunication Company can only send a request to the information server for additional information according to the original capabilities. Therefore, the information provided by the information server may not be the expected information.